User talk:Nixerix
Glad your helping out on the wiki, don't bother asking the admins for help they have forsaken this wiki because they can not handle their responbilites on here. Dan67(talk) Oh, okay. I'll try to use my judgement when editing. I'm an admin on two wikis myself, so I shouldn't do too much damage here. Nixerix (talk) 21:14, September 11, 2013 (UTC) invitation hi nix. what makes this wikia more appealing than deadrisingwiki? what changes could we make to make an avid editor like u edit on deadrisingwiki? thanks. Bluechair (talk) 16:07, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :Wiki is unappealing to me because it's not aesthetically pleasing, first of all and it's harder to navigate. It's basically taken the simplicity of wikia sites and tried to make them more "professional" looking, which in turn has made it more difficult to navigate and has a more difficult interface to use. An "abandoned" wiki is also more appealing to me because I feel I can make more of a difference. :Maybe if I had the time to use wiki and edited more wikis there I would be more inclined to help out, but it seems things are running pretty smoothly over there with all the admins and staff moved over. :Nixerix (talk) 07:32, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ;aesthetically pleasing :RE: Wiki is unappealing to me because it's not aesthetically pleasing ::Nikki - you are not the first person to say that. I created this poll. :Bluechair (talk) 09:12, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Well it's nice that you have at least noticed and are trying to recruit people to help out more. I voted, hopefully that'll get more people voting. ::Nixerix (talk) 10:12, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :::See update: http://deadrisingwiki.com/wiki/Special:AWCforum/st/id904 :::Busy with other wiki issues (rewriting https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Tables) ;more difficult to navigate RE: more difficult to navigate and has a more difficult interface to use What do you mean? Give me concrete examples we can change. Bluechair (talk) 09:25, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hey Nixerix just leaving you message so i can get my Talk Badge !! Brandon A (talk) 19:49, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Well that's okay, but hello anyways! I look forward to your contributions. :) Nixerix (talk) 22:51, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Parent Filter hi there, Touhou FTW referred me over to you :) I'm working on the Parent Filter initiative for Wikia. This is a new feature we've recently released for interested sites. It's a page to provide information about video games, TV, and film to parents who are trying to educate themselves about the properties their kids may be interested in. But unlike existing resources like this online, the Parent Filter pages will be created by folks who really understand the topic -- your wiki community. I've created a basic page for your site and am working on filling out some of the information, but it would be great to have feedback, edits, and contributions from your community -- you're the experts! I know with the upcoming game release lots of parents will be getting questions from their teens and pre-teens about the new Dead Rising game and this page would be really helpful for them. Here's the link to the current page. Thank you! Generaltsao @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 16:43, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Well, that's a good idea you've come up with! I don't know if we'll utliize it or not, and some of that information is already featured on our game pages, such as the rating of the game, if it's single player, multiplayer, etc. It looks good so far though. Nixerix (talk) 20:56, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Dead Rising 3 Programming Hey there, Nixerix. Hey there! My name's Matt and I'm a community development associate at Wikia. With Dead Rising 3's release right around the corner, we thought it was the perfect time to work on some interesting features focusing on the game. Do you or any of the other admins have anything planned at the moment? Also, would you mind if I took some time to make a few visual and organization spiffs to the site? Nothing too major -- I just want to make sure things are as clean as possible before the game comes out. If I do anything you don't like, just let me know and I'll be glad to either revert or tweak the change. Let me know. Thanks, Mhadick (talk) 20:28, October 15, 2013 (UTC) At the moment, I'm really the only one who's editing on a consistant basis, so no, there are no plans. I've been fixing up other parts of the wiki, so Dead Rising 3 has been neglected, unfortunately. Your edits and ideas are welcome, the help would be appreciated. Nixerix (talk) 20:53, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Annie page Great job fixing up the Annie page that i made. It's my first page so I didn't really know how to do it that well. Thanks! You're welcome. Just adding some things. Slowly working on Dead Rising 3 pages. We don't need an "appearances" section though, it seems very redundant. Nixerix (talk) 04:02, November 12, 2013 (UTC)